onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Op-Op Fruit
The Op-Op Fruit (オペオペ実, Ope Ope Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the user a Free Modification Human (改造自在人間, Kaizō Jizai Ningen). "Ope" comes from the word "Operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. It was eaten by Trafalgar Law. Its power was first seen during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but was not given a name or explained in any way until the Punk Hazard Arc. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Op-Op Fruit allows the user to manipulate anything within a specific area, such as people, cannonballs, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch personalities. From its first appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as now his "Room" covers a much larger area than it did before. Apparently, after switching people's personalities, only Law himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. In the case of switched "souls", Cursed Fruit powers are maintained within the original body, while abilities like Haki seem to go along with the switched mind/soul, as seen when Sanji used his Observation Haki in Nami's body, due to Haki originating from the individual's spirit. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Chop-Chop Fruit). In other words, he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the power is used on an inanimate object, the power will act as a normal cut, as seen when the SAD gushed out of the container that Law destroyed. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. Apparently, victims with Fruit powers still retain said abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. It also seems that he can switch people's places in his "Room", as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. Law is shown to be able to use a "Room" to warp to the Caesar's research facility. Internal organs removed by this ability will become vulnerable and unprotected. Weaknesses A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Op-Op Fruit can only use its powers within a specific area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are immune to its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks. It was also hinted by Chaser that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. However, it seems that if a Logia users have a part of them severed by Law's power, then that part of them becomes independent of their own respective Cursed Fruit power; this means that it can be harmed without the Logia Fruit protecting it from damage, as seen when Caesar killed Monet (a Logia user) by stabbing her heart, without the use of Haki or Sea-Prism Stone. In addition, Smoker also strongly insinuated that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some resistance. But in spite of this, Law was able to dismember Vergo in half even after the Navy Vice-Admiral invoked Haki throughout the entirety of his body, implying that Law's skill has surpassed Vergo's. Other than this, the Op-Op Fruit has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Cursed Fruit weakness. Cursed Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts have been submerged. Usage Law typically uses his Cursed Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his nodachi a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Chaser that the territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can strike targets from afar. He generally uses the warping aspect of power to his advantage, at both in and out of battle, to help obtain things that are otherwise beyond his physical reach. Law used this power to turn the people on Punk Hazard who lost the use of their legs due to a chemical-weapon explosion on the island into centaurs and satyrs. The Op-Op Fruit makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he is practically at full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. However he is just as formidable in close-range combat, having defeated Vice Admiral Chaser in this manner, and then later one of the Yeti Cool Brothers using an offensive contact technique. The techniques using this Cursed Fruit's powers are as follows: * Room (ルーム, Rūmu): Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. * Shambles (シャンブルズ, Shanburuzu): Within the space created from Room, Law can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Navy's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Navy's head used to be. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu, Law showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as personalities (taking on the form of a cartoon heart), effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to strike the opponent in his usual manner. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks. He later used this attack to bring Franky and Chopper back to their original bodies. * Tact (タクト, Takuto): Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is powerful enough to lift a battleship and some of the water it was in, into the air. * Scan (スキャン, Sukyan): Law scans people inside his Room with a sweeping motion and is capable of locating and switching the place of anything on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. * Mes (メス, Mesu): Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly off their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably renders the victim incapable of going on in some way, since Chaser panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it does not seem to kill the victim. Squeezing or beating the heart-cube inflicts great pain and internal damage on the victim, making this technique suitable for controlling people. Puncturing the heart will cause instant death. * Counter Shock (カウンターショック, Kauntā Shokku): Law places both of his palms onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. It was strong enough to defeat Scotch. This is the only direct offensive technique that Law has used so far, which can cause his opponents severe damage. He can also use just his thumbs for this technique as shown in his battle with Vergo. It does not require Room to be invoked before usage, unlike Law's other attacks. * Catastrophe (カタストロフィ, Katasutorofi): In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times, then finalizes it by displacing the victim's head with a cannonball. Trivia *The powers of Ope Ope no Mi are essentially an inversion of the powers belonging to the Chop-Chop Fruit; with Law splitting everything else instead of himself (though Law can utilize the power on himself, as he did with his own heart). *This is the first Supernova's fruit power's name to be revealed (other than Luffy's), 158 chapters after its first appearance. References External Links *Surgery - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around *Operating Theater - Wikipedia article on the type of room Law's Room is based on *Dissection - Wikipedia article on one of the applications of the fruit's power *Defribulation - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Counter Shock is based on *Amputation - Wikipedia article about the main usage of the fruit's power Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia